a lifetime without you
by Ensign Samantha Mitchell
Summary: C/? ... maybe you? USE YOUR PHANTASY!!!


**A lifetime without you !?!?!**

** **

** **

**Disclaimer****:** Paramount owns it all... 

the characters, ships... 

a big part of my heart... ... ...

BUT WE HAVE THE PHANTASY !!! !! !

to really do something with it!!!

** **

# RATING: PG 

There is a girl and a boy, they fall in love and then it gets tragically. 

Uhhh... I know, but...

This is a real story... well at least most of it. 

I have been there, 

I have done most of it and 

I lost just as much as the Chakotay in my story.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3ruü 

## PERSONAL LOG

I am with Chakotay for a couple of weeks now. 

#### It has been the time of my life!

And I already know, he is the greatest person on this side of Hades. Chakotay is gentle, strong, intelligent and 

I want to spend the rest of all times with him!!! 

Today was just too wonderful. 

When he left my quarters this morning, he was late, 

but never the less, we kissed and kissed.

He didn't care if Janeway would went ballistic or not... (she did!)

and neither did I. 

I just didn't want this moment to end. 

I wanted him to hold on me, till the gods get tired.

Sometime this afternoon Chakotay ordered me to his office. 

When I was walking along the corridor 

I was shivering with anticipation .

Feeling like a teenager again, I reached out for his doorbell, 

but before I could ring it, the door opened itself. 

More grinning than smiling I entered the room, but my smile 

froze solid when 

I saw who else was in here. 

'What was **SHE** doing here???' 

"Captain..." I nodded politely... after all she is the Captain (so far). 

Chakotay was sitting behind his desk writing something on a PADD. 

He finished his work, stood up and gave the PADD to Janeway. 

Seeing the puzzled look on my face, he tried to hide a little grin.

He knows I don't like her! 

When he brought her to the door, 

she laid her hand on his arm and 

said sweet: "I see you tonight!" 

Some thing inside started to tumble.

Chakotay and I had a date tonight and I DID reserve 

the Holodeck weeks ago. 

So what was it that she wanted???

The door closed behind her and Chakotay turned around, 

seeing me standing there, almost crying, screaming and 

yelling at him.

And all he did was starting to smile !?! 

I was confused, but he came and wrapped his arms around me. 

I pushed him back and asked seriously: "Tonight?" 

"Oh, sweety; we have a senior officer meeting tonight 

at twenty hundred hours! 

I'll be at the Holodeck at twenty-one hundred hours, as I promised you!"

Oh, I felt so foolish... how could I not trust him!?!

This night I waited at the Holodeck and Chakotay did come punctually.

He had been running, I could tell.

Even he brought a new program, 

a tropical island with an activevolcano and a white sandy beach. 

He even thought of a couple of hot springs... 

he remembered how much I enjoy a hot bath! 

Chakotay is so sweet!

We had three hours and it felt like never before.

We didn't talk much, 

I don't think we needed to, 

it was like me reading his mind and he reading mine. 

That was the first time I felt absolute perfection.

Later on that night we went to Chakotays quarters. 

We were drinking a cup of coffee as he started to smile ominously. 

I got curios: "What is it?"

He grinned and answered: "Well, actually I could let you read it by yourself."

"I could read what by myself?" I moved closer to him. 

Chakotay tried to change the subject: "You look gorgeous tonight!" 

He loved teasing me. 

I said in a rather serious voice: "Commander Chakotay... 

You give methat data! This is an order!"

I was all over him by now, 

but had to sit back with his next words.

"OK, I tell you we are going on an away mission!"

I didn't understood at first: "Who is we?"

"Harry Kim, Neelix, me and you, my darling!"

I was shocked.

I couldn't believe it.

Could this be true or was he just teasing me? 

Until now the captain always destroyed plans of the two of us going on an away mission together. She never liked our relationship, 

but I think she is just jealous. I know she likes Chakotay to!

But I am the one he is in love with.

"How did you do it? I mean..." I kissed him passionately.

"I am just good!" We both started to laugh. 

A little later I left his quarters. I felt happy like never before. I think he is the person I want to spend eternity with!

And now I am sitting here writing my personal log 

and dreaming about tomorrow. 

It's going to be a great day!!!

#### END OF ENTRY

### OFFICIAL STARFLEET COMMENT 

This StarFleet officer died in execution of her duty.

It came to a tragically accident on Gunara IV. 

As she tried so save the live of a shipmate, 

shegot shot by an hostile race, we didn't detected.

She was buried with all honours.

Captain

Kathryn Janeway

USS VOYAGER

#### Personal Comment

** **

She should have had a great future. 

I wanted to spend eternity with her!!!

I just can't imagine a lifetime without you!!!

I LOVE YOU!

Commander

Chakotay

USS VOYAGER


End file.
